


Werepuppies, where are those puppies ?

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Erica and Boyd are alive, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this gifset :<br/>http://reigndeerek.tumblr.com/post/70018778286/sterek-au-stiles-cant-help-but-notice-how-good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Awwww !"

Stiles’ neck snaps as he turns his head to observe the origin of the sound.

Of fucking course.

Derek just picked up Erica and Boyd’s little girl from the scrap of her neck (in pup form, duh), and she just switched to her human, caramel skin and gold locks self once buried in his arms.

Of fucking course.

Stiles knows that it’s not just the comfort of being in the pack’s Alpha’s arms that allows the toddler to go back to her human form in the middle of her tantrum.

Tantrum that is now over, because Derek’s embrace is magical.

Stiles should know.

He’s on the receiving end of said embraces (and so much more) plenty enough to know how deeply reassuring it is to have those arms around you and that regular heartbeat under your ear.

One thing is certain : Sara Reyes Boyd Hale (poor baby) is comfortable in her Alpha’s arms, and all the women of the pack are losing it.

And Stiles walks away before he loses it too.

See, the thing between Stiles and Derek has always been that they … get each other.

At least they understand the meaning behind the other’s actions without getting a vocal explanation. They just do.

Except in this instance.

Stiles wants to watch Derek play with his own pups, not just the pack’s pups.

He wants to see him grumble and mumble as he’d wake up from the bed to feed a crying / howling toddler, maybe falling asleep with the baby in his arms ? With the bottle stuck in the baby’s mouth ?

What, it could happen. (Totally didn’t happen to the Sheriff though)

He wants to see a baby with dark hair and mossy green eyes crawling on the floor toward him.

Gah.

The baby doesn’t have to be biologically Derek’s — a lot of other packs, who consider themselves too big, offer babies to be adopted to other packs, and that would build an alliance with the Hale pack - it still carries an importance in the Under, wolfing world —, Stiles just wants to take care of a baby.

He wants to be a were-human-dad, goddammit, and Derek just has to stop being so fucking dense about it.

—-

He starts slowly, letting the letters from the other packs and the agencies’ pamphlets all around the house.

Erica and Lydia find it hilarious and start sticking them in odd places - sure, the egg box was a stretch, but hey, there is a joke that tells itself right there.

Derek asks Scott what is going on with Stiles, completely missing the point of Stiles sticking pamphlets in his drawer - he knows it’s him, the leaflets are covered in his scent, but if he wanted to have babies with him, surely he would say so, right ?

Any way, they’re still in their honeymoon phase - okay, truth be told, Derek hopes they’ll never get out of that phase, but that’s not the point - and a kid is such an “upside down” factor that maybe they can wait and enjoy the others’ pups ?

Scott shakes his head at the Alpha, refusing to meddle in their relationship - now that’s a growth in wisdom.

—-

"It’s like he’s being dense on purpose," Stiles seethes as he pats Ray’s back until he burps and Aiden smiles at them - he loves his son, but he can do without regurgitation on his shirt. "Do I need to rent a plane to write it in the sky ? ‘Derek Hale, will you have a werepup with me ?’ Now that would be embarrassing," he mumbles, smiling at the baby who finally let a bubble of air out. "For such a tiny thing, you’re oddly loud," he comments.

"I was about to say the same thing."

Stiles turns his head to look over the baby’s reddish tuffs of hair, and surely enough, Derek is standing there, Veronica attached to his leg and gnawing on the denim.

"Ha ha," he deadpans at his boyfriend, feeling like his heart is constricting in his chest at the sight of the tall werewolf with a kid.

As always.

—-

The thing is, Stiles can’t even stay mad at Derek for being more obtuse than a skip forward arrow. Not when he naps with both Sara and Ray on his chest.

Not when he lets all the babies that roam through the house these days use him as an obstacle on their way to crawl to freedom.

Not when he suddenly shifts to his full Alpha form to provide a live, massive plush toy for them to keep busy while the parents are preparing the meal.

If anything, it turns his anger into sadness.

Maybe Derek doesn’t love him as much as Stiles loves him. Maybe he doesn’t think they’re it for the long haul. Maybe he just doesn’t want to commit.

With an heavy sigh, Stiles pulls Sophie closer to his face, the baby clutching his plaid shirt as she sleeps. She smells that baby smell, so particular and dizzying, her nose a miniature carbon copy of Allison’s, while the blond ringlets framing her face are all Isaac - at least now they know who in the two potential fathers is the actual biological one.

—-

Stiles finally loses it when Ethan and Danny announce that they’re adopting.

He congratulates the two dads before leaving the room, his shoulders already shaking.

"Stiles - Stiles ! Oi, Alojzy, I’m talking to you !" Derek calls, using Stiles’ first name in desperation.

That makes him stop alright, and his face is an epitome of despair and rage.

"When will we ever get our baby, Derek ?" he shouts, making the Alpha recoil in surprise. "Do you even want to have a baby with me ? Danny and Ethan are becoming parents, for fuck’s sake, and do you really think their relationship is stronger than ours ? Because I don’t, but I’m obviously the only one actually believing in what we have -"

"Stiles?"

”- so just tell me, Derek, I’m done waiting,” Stiles says, his voice losing all of its fire. “Waiting is so last year, man, just come out with it -“

"Stiles."

"What?"

"You know all about werewolves, don’t you?"

The change in subject pulls Stiles out of his loop. “Wha- yes of course I do.”

"So why didn’t you say you wanted a baby?" Derek asks, coming closer and cupping Stiles’ face. "Werewolves are no mind-readers."

Stiles lets out a deep breath, leaning his face into the touch. “I was trying to be subtle.”

Derek raises one eyebrow, and Stiles can see his mouth twitch. “That outburst was your definition of subtle?”

Stiles rolls his eyes at him and shoves him away. “No, you asshole - but the adoption agencies’ pamphlets and the recurring baby-sitting were.”

Derek opens wide eyes and his mouth turns into a perfect “O” shape. “Oh”.

Stiles comes closer now, nuzzling Derek’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat as Derek closes his arms around him. “Yeah, oh.”

"We’re going to be the worst parents ever, aren’t we?" Derek asks, but there is a tenderness in his voice that lets Stiles know that he’s already picturing a baby calling them Dadda and Papa.

"Are you kidding me?" he mumbles into the dark material of Derek’s shirt. "We’re going to be so awesome they’re all going to bow to us."


	2. I my loving vigil keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were curious whether they would get a baby or not :)  
> (Spoiler alert : of course they do)

At first, Stiles tried to wake up just as often as Derek to take care of Clara at night.

After all, she's his daughter too.

But after four times of sobbed out "no papi, I want daddy," Stiles has decided that he could stay in bed, burying his nose in the pillow Derek just vacated while "Daddy" takes care of the wailing little girl.

Derek has his ritual with his cub. He opens the door softly, letting her know that he's here, and whatever woke her up and made her howl for the moon and stars is cast into oblivion at the sight of her Daddy, her Alpha.

She weakly smiles between two hiccuped sobs and reaches for him, her little hands grabbing at air until he's within her reach.

Derek carefully picks her up from the bed, engulfing her in his arms - he's dumbstruck by how small she looks there, in the craddle of his arms - and rubs her back with slow circles.

Once she's calmed down but not ready to go to bed, Derek walks toward the window, letting her munch on his pointing finger and he starts slowly rocking her, singing under his breath.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,"

He whisper-sings, careful not to disturb the rest of the pack - even though he knows that the other cubs sleep more peacefully when he sings that lullaby.

He knows because both Erica and Allison came to hug him one morning for putting their babies back to sleep.

Usually, Clara falls back asleep around the part of the song that Derek prefers.

"I my loving vigil keeping

All through the night.

While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night"

But he doesn't mind.

For a little while, he keeps his daughter close, her face buried in his nose, inhaling his scent to comfort herself back to sleep, as she knows that nothing will harm her with her Daddy around.

Derek knows it's a wolf thing - he was afraid that Stiles would resent him, would resent the little cub, or that Clara wouldn't be able to get close with his human mate.

But if he's the guardian of her nights, Stiles, with all the time he spends playing with her and reading with her, is definintely the guardian of her days.

Fitting, isn't it ?


	3. Handprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked  
> I have a prompt!! a sterek one, I hope it's alright? what about the both of them painting the nursery for their little werebaby and they end up paint fighting or just Stiles using Derek's body as a canvas? pretty pleaaase  
> Set before chapter 2 :)

The moment the Errere pack clears their application and agrees to let the Hale pack alpha adopt the little orphan girl, Stiles gets in organization mode.

The pup should be the last baby in the house for a little while, so they get an agreement from their packmates to decorate the nursery to their liking.

 

Derek shakes his head vehemently when Stiles comes home with two massive paint jars and brushes, but Stiles is not that easily detered.

"Please ?"

Derek shakes his head, burying his face in his book - alas, Harry Potter is no match to Sabetay “Stiles” Stilinski.

"Derek, please ?" Stiles is all in : pout, wide eyes, voice lightly shaking.

Oh god he’s not going to avoid it, is he ?

"Stiles, I really -"

"Derek, let me do that for our kid ?" Stiles sighs, resting his head against Derek’s temple. "She’s a wolf, let me have something of a link with her ?"

Ok, low blow, but Derek can see that it’s really important for his mate.

What wouldn’t he do for the man?

———

It starts peacefully enough : all the pack moves the furniture out of the room, and Allison helps Stiles to cover the floor with protective sheets.

Derek doesn’t hesitate to smack both Adien and Ethan when they suggest another kind of protection should be left in the room, but soon, it’s just the two of them in sweats and tank tops, brushes in hand.

In retrospect, he should have expect it.

At some point, they both reach for the paint, and Stiles’ brush lands on his wrist.

It could have ended here, but of course it doesn’t - it is Stiles we’re talking about here.

”That shade really looks pretty on you,” the young man giggles and Derek frowns - he’s not going to …

*splash*

He did.

Stiles is holding the brush in front of his face, biting his lower lip, no doubt to keep from laughing too hard in his mate’s face, and Derek has a large blue stroke on his neck and shoulder.

"You little shit," he growls, lunging at Stiles and, sure enough, striking his left cheek with a broad stroke of the same blue. "Not so much your color, darling," he adds, observing Stiles as if he’s a piece of art he’s judging.

The thing is, observing Stiles in detail is never a good idea where Derek is concerned.

Because faster than a blink, he’s not mocking any more, and he’s actually observing all the finer assets of the man he’s bound to.

Like the way the paint is dripping from Stiles’ high cheekbone to follow the strong and delicate line of his jaw, the long line of his neck - it would be more stunning with a bite mark or two (or twelve) - and his collarbone.

"Der ?"

Derek looks back up, in Stiles’ eyes and his eyes flash red before he reaches for Stiles’ top, pulling him against his body for a kiss.

Stiles quickly grabs the back of his shirt and returns the kiss as passionately as he can - which is saying something.

"My little fox," Derek whispers against Stiles’ red lips before capturing them in another rough and tender kiss.

That’s a unique combination but one they’ve mastered over the years.

The kiss doesn’t turn into a make-out or a sex session - not in the nursery, that would be just unnatural - but they do end up with strokes of blue and light yellow all over their bodies and particularly their hands.

Stiles curses when he presses his hand on the fresh paint for balance, and leaves a handprint in blue on yellow.

As he goes to redo it, Derek stops him and without a word, strokes his hand with Stiles’ brush to apply his own, larger handprint next to Stiles’ on the wall.

"There," he says when Stiles looks at him with a curious frown, "our territory now - our pup’s room.”


	4. Beta Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked:
> 
> Also I have another prompt :D Still sterek. what about Stiles messing with Derek shampoo and Derek ends up with pink or blue or purple highlights and the pups of the pack spend the whole day playing with Derek's hair! :3 Pleaaaase

He really didn't mean it.

Honest to God, may Sara and Ray be his werepup witnesses, he didn't mean to mess with Derek.

Jackson was the target of his prank, but who was he to know that Derek wanted to surprise him when Stiles would come out of his own shower by being clean and ... ready ?

Well.

He's clean, and Stiles is definitely surprised. Two out of three, not too bad.

Oh, and he has electric, beta blue hair.

That's just a minor inconvenience, as far as Stiles is concerned.

The pack laughs and coos at the change it brings in the Alpha's appearance - "your eyes look bluer", Allison comments, earning herself a snarl that only makes her laugh.

The real surprise comes from the pups.

Sara is hypnotized.

Her parents try everything : making her sweet potato purée, bringing out her favorite puppets, nothing can distract her from staring at Derek's blue hair.

At some point, Derek takes her in his arms, and it's like he opened the gates, letting her pet his hair with curious noises and whimpers.

"I know, puppecita," Derek whispers as she tugs a blue strand of hair with a frustrated noise.

Ray is less mesmerized, but just as curious, burying his fingers in Derek's hair when the Alpha lies down for the werepups daily "Crawl over the Derek-mountain" exercise while Veronica lies down next to his head, brushing and tugging, and generally making a mess of his hairdo.

The cutest reaction is, no doubt, Sophie's.

The youngest pup - they're not counting Clara, since she isn't here yet - of the pack is a spitting image of her mother as she looks at Derek from afar. she has that little crease between her brows that Allison gets when she's analyzing a problem.

"You don't recognize your Alpha, honey ?" Scott says, sweeping her in his arms and coming closer to Derek who looks at them from the corner of his eyes. 

"Dada," Sophie babbles, smacking her hand against Scott's chest before turning her nose toward Derek.

She sniffs, clearly trying to identify her Alpha, before sneazing an adorable baby sneaze, no doubt because of the coloring agent's chemicals.

She babbles some more, expressing discontent in high pitching noises and little growls, until Derek stands up, putting his wrist under her nose without a word. She inhales deeply, and out of nowhere, shifts into her werepup self and jumps from her father's arms into Derek's.

Her growls are appreciative now as she rubs her head against Derek's chest, her round paws scrambling into his shirt.

"There, it's okay," Derek mumbles and Stiles feels emotional.

"I'm sorry," he finally mutters, "I didn't think it would disturb the cubs so much."

Derek, still holding Sophie in his arms, comes closer to his mate and presses a kiss to his lips. "Anything new disturbs them," he says with a crooked smirk.

"So, Clara is going to be a much bigger disturbance than your blue hair, isn't she ?" Stiles asks, worrying his lower lip until Derek replaces his teeth with his own lips.

"A good disturbance," he says and Stiles melts against him, their bodies hugging Sophie.

"The best," Stiles says, brushing the pup's soft fur.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked  
> Can I have Alpha Derek playing hide ans seek with the pups on christmas afternoon and one of them is hiding in a box or something? :) pleaaase

Being the Alpha of a pack that mixes werewolves and humans can be tricky sometimes – full moons are only the top of the icebergs.

That being said, there are some things that Derek quite like about his weird little pack.

(Having a human mate is one of those things)

During Alison’s pregnancy, she had decided that Christmas afternoons were to be occupied in only one way.

Lazy, cuddly afternoons, where they would pile up in the living room, adults and werepups together as they watch whatever movie won the group’s approval, while a couple of them extract themselves from the pile to go to the kitchen from time to time to bring back hot cocoas and cookies (or chips, in Isaac and Aiden’s case – they don’t have much of a sweet tooth).

This year, Derek looks forward to it : this year, he gets to cuddle with his own pup.

How awesome is that ?

—-

He only forgot to take into account one little thing.

His daughter is a force of nature, who doesn’t get tired because of silly presents.

And being the Alpha’s daughter gives her some kind of authority over the other pups, railing them around her to bring chaos on the pack’s house.

Derek feels like he’s going to shit and escape when Stiles offers a solution.

"Who wants to play hide and seek ?"

Derek could kiss him. He is going to actually, while the pups scramble around the house to hide from the adults.

True, seeking giggling kids and hiccuping pups is not that much of a challenge and soon enough, the kids are all gathered and giggly in the living.

All but one, of course but one.

Of course Clara has managed to elude both her fathers’ search.

(Derek already shivers when he thinks about her upcoming teenage years)

He’s starting to get worried when he sniffs out her scent.

It vaguely comes from the abandoned tree and the even more abandoned gift wrappings - that’s why he didn’t look there, the perfume of the pines and the mix of all the excited kids’ scent around the boxes and bows threw him out.

Delicately, he pushes the torn papers until there is only one place where Clara could be, and he waves to make sure that Stiles sees him and joins him.

Because Clara is obviously hiding in a box - she even put the cover of the box back on top of his head, and now that they’re close, they can hear her quiet snuffles of contentment.

"I wonder where our daughter is," Stiles says loudly, and the snuffles intensify.

"Gee, I don’t know honey," Derek replies, winking at his mate before shifting to his Alpha form.

With the tip of his nose, Derek pushes the box and peers into the box, cocking his big, black head to the side to look at his pup.

Clara looks up at him, golden eyes in her chocolate fur, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in what can only be her mischievous grin.

“Gotcha,” Stiles exclaims, pulling her out of the form and throwing her above his head before catching her again in a hug.

Derek changes back and starts tickling her behind her furry ear, earning a puppy laugh that sends warm feelings in his belly.

Alison claps her hands, imitated by Sophie who’s sitting on her shoulders. “And now, time for the L.C.A. !”

Clara looks at her dads and licks Stiles’ jaw, just before changing back to her regular toddler self.

“Dibs on the bottom of the pile,” Derek calls, jumping over the couch to sit on the floor and rest his head on the couch.

Stiles goes slowly, Holding Clara against him as he sits legs crossed behind Derek, and all the kids run to be closer to the Alpha.

Ah, now this is a nice Christmas afternoon.


	6. Plush toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked :  
> Also can I have Derek offering wolf plush to all the pups because it's a Hale tradition and he never got to do it after the fire and now that he can he just can't pass up the opportunity? please :) :)

Derek still has his Roo, and he also has managed to keep Laura's Fafa.

Cora told him that she has kept her Premi too, even in all her tribulations.

Now that he has a "real" pack, complete with pups and all, it feels only natural to get back on that tradition.

Hence his trip to a fancy toystore in Sacramento - he knows where his mother used to go to get a wolf plush toy for any child of the pack reaching their 3rd birthday, and if he's going to get that tradition on track, he feels like he has to do it right.

 

He doesn't answer his phone the whole time it takes him to get to the store, get the six plush toys he needs - Veronica is older than three, sure, but she should have her very own toy nonetheless - and get back to the house.

Which could explain why Stiles is out of the house before he can close the door, up in his face and red with anger.

"Where the fuck have you been, you idiotic wolf ?" he snarls, and if Derek didn't know for sure that his mate is human, he would be scared.

Truth be told, he is a little scared.

"I had to run an errand," he shrugs simply, pulling the bags from the trunk.

"And you couldn't pick up your phone ?!" Stiles shrieks in his ear, "I thought you had … that you had left. Again," he adds, and all of his anger seems to go out of him in a breath.

Derek lets the bags down and pulls him against him. "I could never leave you - or Clara, or the pack," he tells him and Stiles looks at him, worrying his lower lip.

"Never seems like a long time, Sourwolf," he says, his mood now mischievous and Derek rubs his nose against Stiles' temple.

"Sounds correct to me," he replies before bending over to retrieve the bags.

"What was the errand, then ?" Stiles asks, trying to look inside the bag, and by the way his eyes widen, Derek would bet that he saw a piece of plush toy.

"Back when my mother was the Alpha," he starts explaining, putting all the bags in one hand to throw an arm around Stiles' shoulders, "she had decided that if you reached your third birthday, you had earned yourself a little totem, a symbol of the wolf you could be."

"A wolf plush," Stiles guesses and Derek nods. "Do you have one ?" he asks softly, and Derek can feel his ears turning red. "You do ! Oh my god, Der, that's adorable, I have to see it !"

"Roo is not up for any playdate," Derek retorts, his nose in the air and Stiles squeals.

"Roo ?" he repeats, before pulling Derek's face closer to him to kiss his nose. "Just when I think there is no more layer to take off of you, you big onion, you come up and show me that side of you," he whispers, and there is so much love in his voice and in his eyes that Derek can only let go of the bags to wrap his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Tooooys !"

Veronica's voice sounds like a war cry, and the two men part regrettably as all the kids come toward them at various speed, sniffing at the bags with curious eyes.

Stiles manages to escape them to get to Clara, who he left in her room when he ran out of the house to yell at Derek.

When he comes down with their little girl in his arms, Derek is sitting on the floor, explaining to Ray that it's not any plush toy, that he has to take care of and love his wolf.

The plush he passes to the little boy is reddish, almost more foxish than wolfish, but the very fluffy tail and the big muzzle cannot be mistaken.

"And finally, for our little cub ?" Stiles calls and Derek looks up, smacking Ray's little butt as he runs back to his parents.

Derek blushes before pulling one last plush toy from the bag.

Stiles coos and sets Clara down on Derek's lap to sit next to them. "Look, Clara mia," he says, waving the plush's tail, "it's your wolf !"

The little girl squeals and picks the plushie to observe it for a beat - during which her dads look worriedly at each other - before clutching the toy against her chest.

"Lara," she says in the toy's fur, and Derek breathes a little bit deeper.

Later, he will definitely bring Roo out of the closet.


End file.
